Getting Her Dream Girl
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: - Casey Novak never thought she'd find that one woman that would leave her breathless, but then one fateful day while at Central Park on a run, she bumps into Olivia Benson and her life is never the same. My 1st Casey/Olivia pairing please no flames. Rating: M
1. Chapter 1

**Getting Her Dream Girl**

 **By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 _C/O Femslash_

 _Summary- Casey Novak never thought she'd find that one woman that would leave her breathless, but then one fateful day while at Central Park on a run, she bumps into Olivia Benson and her life is never the same._

 _My 1st Casey/Olivia pairing please no flames._

 _Rating: M_

 **One**

Manhattan Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak was on her customary early morning run in Central Park, the redhead was grateful that she had the day off today and wouldn't be bothered by work, which is exactly how she liked it.

Casey was still getting used to being in SVU, seeing the heinous depravity of the people she helped put in prison up to this point still made her stomach turn, she couldn't and probably _wouldn't_ understand the suspects.

Casey jogged at a moderate pace as she rounded a corner, and then she sees her-

Olivia Benson, the tough brunette detective that could almost always manage to get through to a victim. Casey smiled, grateful that she was able to be in the presence of such a strong, sensitive, confident woman every day, even if they didn't always agree on everything,

Casey took in the sight before her, Olivia, dressed in a simple black tank top, gray running shorts, and black Nike cross-trainers and stretching one well-toned, well-defined leg on a nearby bench,

Casey's breath hitched in her throat and felt her heart begin to race as she silently watched the brunette goddess.

"Well, seems like I have an audience," Olivia says once she'd finished stretching, effectively startling the redhead,

"Liv, I-I'm sorry for staring at you like th-that," Casey said, stumbling over her words, Liv smiled, she loved seeing the gorgeous redhead flustered and a little out of sorts. Casey didn't even notice the way that Olivia was looking her over as the women talked, Olivia slowly scanned every inch of Novak's amazing body, then she brought her eyes back up to meet the redhead's emerald eyes.

"Don't be sorry, Casey," Liv says, Olivia walks over to Casey and pressed her body against Casey's before Olivia leaned in and kissed Casey's lips gently, right there in the park,

After the kiss Olivia backed away from Casey.

Casey grabs Liv's black tank top before pulling the older brunette close.

"I have to tell you Liv, that was a phenomenal kiss." Casey said, causing Olivia to blush shyly.

"Thank you, Casey." Olivia replied before she eased out of Casey's embrace.

"Are you busy for the rest of the day, Liv?" Casey inquired, her words filled with hope,

"No, today is my day off, Counselor," Olivia said with a wry smile,

"Perfect, I'm off today too, maybe we can spend the rest of the day together?" Casey suggests.

"Sounds good to me, Case," Olivia answers,

Casey's heart swelled with gladness, she was going to be in the company of the woman of her dreams for the rest of today,

"Let's head to my place, Liv," Casey says,

"OK, lead the way, Case," Olivia says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Casey and Olivia took a cab Uptown to Casey's apartment building.

"Hello Ladies, Welcome." the Doorman greeted Casey nods.

The elevator doors open and the two ladies step out of the elevator car into the empty hall.

"My place is just down the hall and to the right," Casey explained.

"Lead the way, Counselor," Olivia says with a smile.

Olivia watched as Casey unlocked the door with slightly shaky hands.

"Come on in, Liv," Casey said.

Olivia walked in and looked around Casey's neat apartment.

'Wow, it's just gorgeous in here. ' Liv thought to herself.

"Have a seat, Liv. Do you want some coffee?" Casey asked with a polite smile.

"I'd love some coffee, Case," Olivia said.

Casey goes into the kitchen to make the coffee, "How do you like your coffee, Liv?" Casey inquired.

"One cream and two sugars please Case," Olivia answers.

"Coming right up," Casey says.

A few minutes later Casey came out of the kitchen with the two steaming cups of coffee, one of which she gives to Olivia.

"Thank you, Casey," Olivia says as Casey sits down next to her on the couch.

"So Casey, when did you-?" Olivia asked,

"When I was sixteen, I saw a classmate named Melody and she kissed me, I invited her over to the house to spend the night," Casey explained.

"She was your first?" Liv asked,

"She was," Casey answered.

"Did you love her?"

"I don't think so, we were both young and impulsive," Casey replied.

Olivia felt hopeful that she could be Casey's lover, she decided to tread lightly with her next question.

"Casey, would you be willing to start dating me?" Olivia asked nervously, the redhead's heart soared upon hearing the brunette's request.

"I would love to date you, Olivia Benson,"

Olivia smiled before she leaned over and kissed Casey on the lips, their cups of coffee all but forgotten,

Casey quickly deepened the kiss as she slowly eased Liv down onto her back, Olivia instinctively spreads her legs and allows Casey to get in between her legs. Then Olivia wrapped her legs around Casey while continuing to make out with the younger woman.

Liv quickly grabs Casey's red tank top and pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor, Casey did the same with Liv's black tank top.

"Stunning," Casey said as she took in Olivia's lithe form. Casey pressed Olivia up against the loveseat and started kissing the brunette goddess, Olivia wrapped her right leg around Casey's waist as Casey began humping her,

"Ohh." Liv moaned as Casey increased the speed of the thrusts of her hips, Olivia pulled Casey into a passionate kiss.

Once Casey broke the lip lock she grabbed Olivia's hips and pulled the taller woman to the edge of the loveseat, then Casey pried open Olivia's legs before dropping to her knees after removing Liv's shorts and panties and burying her face in between Liv's sweaty thighs.

"Oh God C-Casey, y-yes baby right there," Olivia groaned as Casey eased her tongue into Oliva's slit, Olivia arched her back and screamed Casey's name.

Casey stopped and crawled back up on top of Olivia and shared a heated kiss with the older woman, Olivia could taste her juices on Casey's lips, which drove her wild with passion.

It took Olivia and Casey about ten minutes to reach Casey's bedroom, once there Casey quickly undressed before she and her new lover resumed their lovemaking for the remainder of the night.

The next morning Casey woke up feeling better than she had in a long while, she turned and looked at her bedmate and smiled. Olivia had made Casey feel like she was in college again, it filled her heart with happiness that she was in the arms of the woman of her dreams,

 _'Liv is so beautiful when she sleeps... I wish that we could stay like this forever.'_ Casey thought before she leaned over and kissed Olivia on the cheek gently, which caused the older woman to stir and open her eyes.

"Mmmmm morning, Casey," "Good morning yourself sweetie, how did you sleep?" Casey asked.

"Wonderfully as I hope you did too," Liv replied Casey nodded before suggesting breakfast.

After showering, Olivia went home and changed her clothes before returning to Casey's residence,

"Wow, Liv, you look really good," Casey said,

"So do you, Case," Liv said, making the redhead blush,

"So, where do you want to have breakfast, Liv?" Casey inquires,

"There's a diner on 109th and Park Street that has the absolute best breakfast in the city," Liv says,

Olivia and Casey arrived at the Vista Diner, a 24-hour diner, Casey held the door for her favorite brunette,

"Thank you, Casey," Liv said, The pair go to an empty booth just before a waitress came up to them.

"Hey Casey, it's been a while," the auburn-haired waitress comments.

"Sorry about that, Mandy, been really swamped with cases at work." the redhead says.

And who is this vision of loveliness?" Mandy asks, seductively eyeing Olivia,

"Whoa, down girl, this is Olivia Benson, _my girlfriend,_ " Casey says with an edge to her voice that told Mandy to back off.

Olivia ordered two eggs over easy, toast, sausage, and hash browns while Casey chose an egg white omelet, hash browns, and whole wheat toast. Both women ordering coffee, Mandy brings out their food as Fin, Elliot, and Munch enter the diner,

"There you are, Liv," Stabler says,

"What is it, El? We're trying to enjoy our breakfast," Liv said in an irritated tone that caused Elliot to lose his smile,

"A thirteen year old girl was raped and shot to death," he says.

"It's my day off, along with Casey's," Olivia said, before digging in to her plate of food.

Stabler doesn't even acknowledge the red haired Assistant District Attorney's presence, which sparks Casey's temper,

"I want _you_ working this case with us, that's why I-,"

"You went over Don's head and got the Chief Of Detectives to revoke my vacation?!" the brunette shouts before she slams her knife and fork down and getting up in Elliot's face,

"Let's get to the scene," Stabler says, a smug smile on his face.

"You rotten-." Liv says before hauling off and punching Elliot in the face as hard as she could, shattering his right jawbone and knocking him to the floor.

"You listen to me, Elliot Stabler. If you _ever_ interfere in my career or my life again, trust me when I tell you your jaw won't be the only thing that'll be broken!"

Fin and Munch pick Elliot up and whisk him out of the diner and over to Mercy Hospital,

"I have to go to the precinct to clear this up," the brunette says,

"You want me to come along?" Casey asked after placing a sympathetic hand on Liv's left shoulder, Olivia turned around and smiled warmly at Casey before leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on the redhead's lips.

"Sure sweetheart, let's go," Olivia says before going to pay her and Casey's bill.

Casey dropped a five dollar bill on the table as a tip for Mandy, who unbeknownst to Casey and Olivia had just witnessed their kiss and is now brimming with anger and hatred for Casey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

NYPD's Chief Of Detectives, Pamela Reid sat in her office looking over paperwork when Olivia Benson and Casey Novak barged into her office, unannounced.

"Why did you put me back on active duty at Stabler's request after my Captain had already approved and signed off on my vacation time!?" Olivia shouts angrily,

Pamela looks up from her paperwork into the angry eyes of Olivia,

"Y-you were approved time off by Cragen?" Pamela asked with a look of confusion on her face,

"Yes Ma'am, I would never take time off and use the time that I didn't deserve," Olivia says, her anger slowly dissipating,

"That Stabler, he lied to me," Pamela hissed,

"Detective Benson, you may return to your vacation time, and I'll give you two of Stabler's accumulated weeks. So, you now have three weeks of vacation time at your disposal, enjoy," Pamela says,

Liv and Casey smile and nod before leaving the office.

Thirteen-year-old Midoriko Izuna lay sprawled out spread-eagle on her back dead after being raped and then shot between the eyes,

Melinda sighs sadly as she looked down at the dead child, her once neat navy blue blouse was now ripped and torn, her black skirt was missing, shamefully exposing the girl's simple cotton underwear, Melinda had to fight to maintain her composure because of the striking similarity this girl shares with Melinda's own thirteen-year-old daughter, Bisa, aside from the difference in race that is, after finishing her notes, Melinda stands to her feet, just as Fin and Munch arrived, Fin wore a gleeful smile on his face.

"Hey, guys, why so late?" she asked,

"We'll talk later," Munch says,

After leaving the precinct, Casey and Olivia returned to Casey's apartment, as soon as they were inside, the redhead grabs Olivia and pins her against the door before pressing her body firmly against the taller woman's, her green eyes growing dark with lust,

"Liv, you have no idea how turned on I am right now," Casey says in a husky voice,

"Oh, yes, I do honey," Olivia counters before Casey leaned up and possessively captured her brunette lover's lips with force, Olivia gasped sharply as she felt her girlfriend's tongue invade her mouth.

Casey then began running her hands up and down Liv's body, causing Olivia to moan into Casey's mouth as Liv reached up and ran her fingers through Casey's crimson tresses,

"Thank you for saying that I was your girlfriend at the diner, Casey, you know that I don't scare easy..." Olivia said before she dropped her gaze for a moment, Casey gently lifts Olivia's chin so that their eyes met once again,

"What is it, Liv, please tell me,"

"I can't explain it, Casey, I... just felt like something was off with Mandy, I mean I know she's your friend and I don't want to-," Liv said, but is once again silenced by Casey's supple lips covering hers,

"Thank you, Liv, no one else has ever bothered to look out for me the way that you do,"

Casey's compliment makes the detective blush, then Casey takes Olivia's left hand and led her into the bedroom, once in the bedroom Casey stripped down in front of Olivia,

"Gorgeous." Olivia whispers before she herself strips as well,

"I love you, Olivia," Casey said before she pulled Liv down onto the bed and rolling over on top of Olivia, the ADA began kissing the nape of Olivia's neck gently, Olivia wrapped her legs around Casey and arched her back before letting out a loud moan of pleasure.

Casey playfully squeezed Olivia's left breast, eliciting another lust filled moan from her brunette lover. Then Casey wrapped her mouth around Liv's breast. Olivia then flipped Casey onto her back and spreads the ADA's legs, then Liv buried her face in between Casey's legs.

Casey arched her back and screams Olivia's name to the heavens as she came hard, filling her lover's mouth with her juices. Olivia then crawled up Casey's lithe body and began kissing the redhead passionately, Casey ran her hands through Olivia's dark tresses.

Not long after, both Olivia and Casey climaxed in unison.

The lovers then fall asleep in one another's arms.


End file.
